IM A Huge Fan
by Firefly Conlon
Summary: Three 17 year olds are chosen for the German penpal program. The four German boys they're talking to? It's really Tokio Hotel! What happens when they become closer friends than intended? What if one teen is fatally injured?
1. Ich Bin Confuzed

**I got this idea from Alex is Bills Kleiner Android's "All Nighters WHR (We Rock Halloween) style" Although mine is not quite as violent.**

**Bill: Caffeinatedskittle**

**Jane: MaidenFiction**

**Lizzy: PhantomPhan**

**Jack: Catluver (The Chi/Haku thing is a TRUE STORY, we do call each other that!) **

**Tom: Older10 (Cause he's older than Billa by ten minutes XD)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel! Or Nevershoutnever! (YOU MUST LISTEN TO "FIRST DANCE" OR "COFFEE AND CIGARETTES"!**

_

* * *

_

_^MaidenFiction has logged on^_

_^PhantomPhan has logged on^ _

MF:What's up Lizzy?

PP: Jane dear, we're sitting next to each other. You could have just asked.

MF: _^pouts^_ I want to see if it works.

PP: _^eye roll^_ Whatever Jane. Hey...where is Jack?

^_Catluver has logged on^_

CL: Here I am! _^waves^_

MF: Now...where are the internationals? Mrs. Aléman said that we were chosen as the Michigan representatives for some sort of international partnering program. We'll be talking to some teenagers in Europe. So WHERE ARE THEY?

PP: By saying that, you were hoping they'd show up, weren't you?

MF: _^innocent^_ Sorta

CL: LOLZ! XD! Janey has magical powers of prediction!

PP: You are SUCH a Jack.

CL: Thank you very much.

PP: No problem buddeh!

^_CaffeinatedSkittle has logged on^_

_^Older10 has logged on^_

CS: Hey, we're the international group!

O10: Yeah, what's up? Where are you from?

MF: Well, our teacher said we could trust you, cause this site is government run. Ich bin Jane! We're from Detroit, Michigan!

CS: Cool. Ich bin Brandon!

O10: Ich bin Tomas!

PP: Ich bin Lizzy. Jane is my best friend…so is Catluver!

O10: Speaking of Catluver, who are you? _^flirty wink^_

CL: Yeah ^_awkward pause^ _my name is Jack.

O10: Oh. It was your name that threw me off! SORRY!

CS: Good job Tomi. _^eye roll^ _You just tried to flirt with another dude.

PP: You're not the first guy to hit on him.

MF: Yeah...it's kind of funny. So, are you the only two international kids we'll be talking to? And I take it you're from Germany?

CS: Yes, we're currently touring the area near Leipzig. No, there are two more guys in our group, but they're busy right now. ^_sigh^ _You introduced yourself in German, do you speak it?

MF: No, I mostly only sing in it...and cool! I'm jealous! I've always wanted to go to Germany!

O10: Why?

PP: NO! JANE! DO NOT DRINK THAT MOUNTAIN DEWWWW! ^_Evil laughter of Jane in background^_

CL: Haha, I'm glad I'm not staying over!

PP: Yeah, really! _^attempts to wrestle Mountain Dew from MF. Fails^_

CS: I take it that MaidenFiction should not have sugar.

PP: She shouldn't!

CL: She's like a seventeen year old, female ATOM BOMB whenever she has anything minutely SUGARY!

O10: ^_Laughing at Brandon's expression^ _

CS: Wow. Sounds like me! ^_goofy grin^ _

CL: When should I come over?

MF: In a half hour, we're gonna watch Labyrinth!

CL: Ugh. I'm sick of that movie. We've sang along like fifty times!

O10: It's creepy! Brandon makes me watch it all the time!

MF: YOU LIKE IT?

CS: Yeah, for my birthday this year I got a David Bowie/Jareth Labyrinth doll. It's awesome. Plus, I like singing along to "Magic Dance". ^_Ducks away from angered twin^_

PP: We should watch the movie together over video-chat! Wait...Tomas and Brandon are twins?

CS: Yeah, we're identical...sorta. Also, I would LOVE to watch the movie, what do you guys think?

MF: TOTALLY!

O10: Okay, we don't have to go to that fitting thing until WAY later. But we don't have a camera yet. Can we watch over yours?

MF: Totally. Fitting?

CS: Yeah, we're a little on the "fashionable" side; so we have to go to get our clothes fitting.

CL: I'M ON MY WAY! PREPARE THE JUNK FOOD AND PRETTINESS!

^_Catluver has logged off^_

PP: What kind of music do you sing?

O10: What?

MF: You said you were in a band. So what kind of music do you sing?

CS: German music.

PP: No, really? ^_Heavy sarcasm^ _I MEANT what STYLE of music. R&B, blues, or hard rock?

CS: It's a mix of blues/rock/pop/alternative.

MF: That's quite the mix! I bet you're really good!

O10: Thanks, Germany seems to think so too. I feel very loved.

CS: Shut up Tomas.

O10: ^_sticks tongue out at Brandon^_

PP: Well, I'm going to go set up Labyrinth and the video chat. Talk to Jane.

^_Phantomphan has logged off^_

MF: I feel lonely.

CS: We're here still! What's your favorite band?

MF: I don't really know. I've been listening mostly to Muse and some Tokio Hotel. That's the reason I said I was jealous of you being in Germany. I've always wanted to see a Tokio Hotel concert.

O10: Cool. I like their music. It's kind of like ours.

CS: Yeah it is! ^_slaps Tomas upside the head^_

^_MaidenFiction has invited Older10 and CaffeinatedSkittle to Video Chat^_

_^Older10 and CaffeinatedSkittle have accepted^_

Suddenly a picture of a living room filled the small screen. A green couch was against the back wall, leaning against it was a tall blond girl, facing the other way. A table leaned against the couch, it was covered in empty bottles and junk food bags. Jane smiled at the camera, seeing nothing but her reflection, and went to clear off the table.

"BRANDON'S" POV

"She's pretty hot," Tom commented over my shoulder. The girl on the screen was average height, with dirty blond hair pulled back into an immaculate ponytail and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing cheer shorts and a Tokio Hotel t-shirt. She was okay-looking for a seventeen year old.

"You think almost every girl is hot!" I muttered.

"Whatever Bill," he used my real name. The three girls could only know us by our screen names, Brandon and Tomas. In real life, we're Tom and Bill Kaulitz. This was going to be really confusing.

Our manager said we needed some "normal teens" to talk to, so he arranged for an anonymous letter to be sent to a school in the USA, where three or four students the same age as us would be selected to talk to us over a completely private, unmonitored chat room. It was going great so far. The only problem was...we had to lie about who we are.

"Come on, the movie is starting!" Tom called from the living room. He had hooked the laptop up to the flat screen so we could see everything clearly. The two girls waved at the camera. The shorter blond started talking, and I found myself paying rapt attention.

"Hi! I'm Jane, or MaidenFiction. This is my friend Lizzy! She's PhantomPhan! I can't see you or hear you, but I hope you can hear us! We've just finished setting up the movie and Jack should be here any second. It's great to have some new friends!" she smiled warmly. Tom smirked.

"Totally hot," he said, nodding. His dreadlocks shook back and forth with the motion of his head. I rolled my eyes and began to type.

CS: Wow, you guys look awesome!

Jane blushed on the other side of the camera, reading the note on the screen. "Thanks Brandon!"

CS: Call me Bill, it's a nickname.

"Okay. I like Bill much better," she said. Lizzy rolled her sea-foam green/blue eyes in the background.

"You only like it because of Bill Kaulitz! Well, I'm obviously Lizzy. Oh, Jack's here! Jane, entertain the boys!" it was an order. Jane picked up the laptop and carried it over to the green couch, setting it on the floor next to her. She laid on her stomach, showing a very toned figure, although she was very modestly dressed, everything was covered.

O10: Do you cheer?

CS: You look really athletic.

"I dance," Jane blushed again and I couldn't help but type. "Mostly ballet and some jazz."

CS: You have a pretty blush.

"I'm here!" a cheerful male voice called. An extremely pale boy with hazel eyes and long gangly arms approached Jane. He had eyebrow length black/brown hair and smiled widely, showing semi-crooked teeth. Jane jumped to her feet and wrapped her tan arms around his neck happily. My eyes narrowed on their own. _Why? _

O10: You guys dating?

"No, we're just BEST friends!" Jane winked. I smiled for no reason at all, feeling strangely relieved.

"Yep, Jane is my bestie," Jack wrapped an arm around her shoulder protectively. Suddenly, a phone went off. _'Well it started with your hips, so I moved up to your lips to take a chance, ask for a dance, cause you're the cutest thing on this side of the world.'_

CS: Cool ringtone, what song is that?

Jane glanced at the screen, squinted, and muttered something to Jack. "First Dance. She likes this band called Nevershoutnever." Jack explained. Jane was smiling into the phone, a very wide and bright smile that made me want to smile along.

O10: Jane, you're making my brother all dorky and smiley!

CS: NEIN! NOT TRUE!

O10: Totally true!

"She has that effect on a lot of people," Jack said to the camera. He plugged something into the computer, and the screen wavered for a second. "Sorry, had to plug the charger in!"

CS: Totally cool. Who's house are you at?

"MINE!" Lizzy shouted from across the room.

O10: Weird. MIND READER!

I noticed the shorter blond girl playing something from a radio and stretching.

CS: What is Jane doing?

"She's dancing," Jack shrugged, moving out of the way so we had a better view. Her arms moved fluidly, forming a graceful pose out in front of her. I heard _Sacred_ playing. Her left leg rose, her knee parallel to her head. She raised her other foot slowly, spinning around and bringing her left leg back down. My eyes widened. It was so beautiful and graceful!

CS: WOW! That's so beautiful and graceful! I'm amazed!

I mentally hit myself. _Way to be blunt Bill. _

O10: Yeah, she's pretty hot.

CS: ^_facepalm^_

Jack laughed, making Jane turn to him. "What?" she asked, stopping.

"Nothing Chi," Jack laughed.

CS: Chi?

O10: Yeah, Chi? I thought her name was Jane!

Jack rolled his eyes and looked at the computer screen. He started to type something, and a movie clip began playing. It was some anime called _Spirited Away. _Then the screen went back to showing Jack's face, by then Jane had joined him.

"Jack and I like that movie a lot," Jane began, "So I call him Haku and he calls me Chihiro. Sometimes he shortens it to Chi."

CS: I get it now!

O10: Still clueless.

CS: It's an inside joke, Tom!

I saw Jane's eyes get wide, and she turned and whispered something to Jack. "Yeah right," he muttered.

CS: WHAT?

"Nothing," Jack said.

"THE MOVIE HAS BEGUN!" Lizzy shouted. The computer was turned towards the television screen, and I received no answer.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should I continue? If not: don't review. If you like it, and want another chapter, drop me a quick review. Even if you just say "Yup"...it makes my day! :) AND YES, I CAN HOLD MY LEG UP BY MY FACE!**


	2. CrushCrushCrush?

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS!**

**Bill is so adorable! :)**

**Did you know they have Tokio Hotel converse? Like...the shoes? Awesome, huh? If you're a size seven or four...there are a few pairs on Ebay right now! GO GO GO!**

**Review please! und danke for the people who reviewed my last chapter! REINCARNATE (soon to be DEJA VU) would also like some readers and reviewers! **

**Okay, it switches from 1st to 3rd person POV towards the end. Whenever the situation is showing both sides (Jack Lizzy Jane/Tokio Hotel) It's in third. Okay? Good!**

* * *

^_MaidenFiction has logged on^_

_^Caffeinatedskittle has logged on^_

MF: Hey Bill, what's new?

CS: Nothing much.

MF: Really? I mean, no new songs for your band? HEY! I have an idea!

CS: This can't be good.

MF: You sound like Lizzy! Anyways…

CS: Anyways…

MF: You can send me a sample of your music! Like a song or something!

CS: I'll just send you the lyrics to a new song we're working on. How does that sound?

MF: That sounds super amazing! Does it have a tune yet?

CS: Nope. I was just dinkin' around with words. This is what I got.

^_Caffeinatedskittle has sent MaidenFiction a document^ _

MF: That's really good! I like the "Save me with your love" part. ^_sigh^ _What do you do?

CS: What?

MF: In the band. Do you play an instrument?

CS: I'm the lead singer…well I'm the only singer. My brother says I'm TOO good at talking.

MF: Ha. Very nice Tomas. So, Bill, how is life?

CS: Good, writing a lot. Doing some schoolwork right now. It seriously sucks, I HATE school!

MF: ^_gasp^ _I LOVE school! What do you need help with?

CS: Everything, especially my math.

MF: That's not my strongpoint, but I can help!

CS: THANK YOU! Tomas is usually too busy flirting with some freak to help me. That's the only class he's passing anyway.

MF: Wow. Nice going Tomi ^_eye roll^ _. Wanna video chat again? Do you have a camera?

CS: No I don't. We aren't supposed to use one anyway.

MF: Are you some sort of IM stalker?

CS: NO! My parents are just really strict. Sorry. I'd love to use a camera, but the only camera I can see is yours. Ugh.

MF: It's okay. I need someone to critiq my new dance anyway. How does that sound?

CS: I'm no expert at dance, but I can try. :)

MF: Okay, here goes nothing.

^_MaidenFiction has invited Caffeinatedskittle to video chat^ _

_^Caffeinatedskittle has accepted^_

Jane stood in a green room. There was a twin sized matress in the background, sitting on the floor. A small T.V. Sat on a brown table up against one of the walls. Posters for bands plastered the walls, Tokio Hotel, Jack's Mannequin, Breaking Benjamin, Neon Trees, and one Metallica. Bill gave a short laugh and called for Gustav to come see. The blond boy trundled into the room and looked at the poster before going to his own laptop and logging into the chatroom.

^_Metalman has logged on^_

_^Metalman requested to join video chat^ _

_^Maidenfiction accepted request^_

MF: Who are you?

MM: I'm the third of the four boys you'll be talking to. My name is Gus.

MF: Well Gus, it's very nice to meet you. Brandon (Bill) is going to critiq a dance for me. Wanna help?

MM: Sure. Bill?

MF: His nickname! Didn't you know that?

CS: Brandon is a dull name. It's a scholars name. Trust me, I am NOT a scholar!

MM: Ain't that the truth.

MF: Haha. Hey, where is Tomas?

CS: Out.

MF: Okay. Well...here is my dance. The song is Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin.

CS: Cool.

MM: Darn, no Metallica.

MF: No, I can't dance jazz to Metallica! But I do love Enter Sandman! I also love the drum intro to Darkside of the Sun! It sounds so close!

MM: I KNOW!

CS: Dance?

MF: Right! Hahah! Thanks for keeping me on track Bill.

Jane turned the camera back on. Her long blond hair was in a loose bun on the top of her head and she was wearing blue shorty shorts and a white tank top. Although the clothes should have been revealing, she wore them in a way that covered everything. Bill liked her style. Modest is hottest. She pressed a button on a remote and a song started to play loudly. "_I have, I have you breathing down my neck, breathing down my neck. I don't know what you could possible expect under this condition." _She seemed to glide across the floor. Her arms and legs were a blur of movement. A minute into the song, sweat began to bead near her hairline.

After the song was over, she took a long drink of water from the table the computer must have been sitting on.

MF: What did you think?

CS: Wow. ^_bursts into applause^_

MM: That was really good! George thinks he can dance...but he's got nothing on you girl!

MF: Thanks Gus! You guys are so nice! Although your names are sort of...coincidental.

MM: How so?

MF: Nothing. It's stupid.

CS: Moving on to another subject please?

MF: Totally.

MM: Yo, Brandon. I just got a text from my Dad. We have to go!

CS: DARN! Well, goodbye Jane. Thanks for the dance lesson. That was really amazing.

MF: No problem. Thanks for the compliments! Bye Bill! Adios Gus!

MM: Bye Jane.

CS: Later Jane.

^_Metalman has logged off^_

_^Caffeinatedskittle has logged off^_

_^Maidenfiction has logged off^_

JANE POV

I sat down and started writing in my journal. Gus, George, Brandon (Bill) and Tomas. It sounds an aweful lot like Gustav, Georg, Bill and Tom! No... my imagination was just running away with me again. I started to write some Tokio Hotel fanfiction about vampires. I always thought Bill would have made a super smexy Edward Cullen.

"Jane!" my mother called up the stairs, "It's time to go!"

"Coming!" I ran down the stairs and into the living room. Lizzy was coming over tonight and I wanted to get some stuff. My mom had to run errands too, so I was going to drop her off at the supermarket and head off on my own. I would pick her up in an hour and a half.

"What do you and Lizzy plan on doing?" my mom asked.

"Talking to our IPS and hanging out. Probably watch Pride and Prejudice and Phantom of the Opera. The usual stuff," I turned into the Wal-Mart's parking lot and let my mother out.

"Wait, IPS?" she asked.

"International Peeps!" and I drove off. I ran over to the dollar store and stocked up on cheese puffs and candy. I hummed _Alien _to myself as I shopped. It was one of the catchier Tokio Hotel songs, and I loved it. That and _Darkside of the Sun. _I was a total addict! My phone started to sing the _Pride and Prejudice_ theme song and I picked it up automatically. That was Lizzy's ringtone.

"Liz?" I asked.

"Hey Jane," she chirped. "Jack wants to know if he can join us."

"Of course!" I piped. Jack was my best guy friend. The three of us had been friends since fourth grade. Jack and Lizzy dated in sixth grade, and Jack and I dated in seventh. Then, when everyone was done flirting with each other, we formed a little clan. The three of us. Jack, Lizzy and I lived relatively close to each other. I was the oldest, and the only one with a driver's license at the moment.

"Coolio. I'll text him!" and there was a faint _click _before nothing. I shoved the phone back into my pocket and checked out. I stopped at the gas station for five liters of assorted soda, and grabbed some gas for the car. I blasted Breaking Benjamin all the way to the Wal-Mart to pick up my mom. I pulled up _just _as she was coming out, laden with plastic bags. I helped her load them into the trunk and we headed home.

"Jack coming too?"

"Yep."

This happened almost every time Lizzy and I had a sleepover. Jack would ask if he could come watch the movie with us, and then he would crash in the basement.

"Alright, just remember the rules!"

"No touching, kissing, holding hands, or making babies." I repeated the rules. We both laughed after my improvised last rule.

"Good, I have taught you well young padawan." I pulled into the driveway. We unloaded everything into the house and put away the groceries. I hauled my treasure down to the basement lounge. It was a big blue leather couch and a "nest chair" that looked like a bowl on a stand. The decently sized flatscreen rested against one wall, the gaming systems all hidden in a cupboard below. My family was well off, but not fabulously rich. I had an Ipod and Laptop, but the laptop was bought with my own money. I had a nice life.

"LIZZY HAS ARRIVED!" a shrill voice called from upstairs.

"JANE IS IN THE BASEMENT!" I called back, laughing. She pounded down the stairs with Jack in tow.

"Lizzy brought Jack."

"Jack is wondering why we are talking in third person," my friend said, confused. I laughed and sat him down on the couch, reaching for my laptop.

"We're going International?" Lizzy asked. I just nodded and logged onto the website.

_^MaidenFiction has logged on^_

_^Older10 has logged on^ _

O10: Oh hey! What's up?

MF: Nothing really.

O10: That's no fun! I just had an AWESOME day with a super cool chick!

MF: Deets. Now.

O10: You REALLY don't want the deets :)

MF: Ewww! You just scarred me! Almost as much as the Shrei video.

O10: That WAS a weird video!

MF: What was with the partying? Tokio Hotel was what...12?

O10: Fifteen, actually.

MF: Whatever! :)

O10: It's okay. I take no personnal offence.

MF: Crazy Germans! Wanna have another penpal movie night?

O10: Sounds awesome! These should be a weekly thing!

MF: Totally. Go get your peeps!

O10: We get to pick the movie this time though. NO MORE BOWIE FOR ME! DANKE VERY MUCH!

MF: Okay. Nothing weird or perverted though!

O10: Awww! Just kidding ;)

MF: You better be! Now go get Brandon, George and Gus!

O10: ALRIGHT ALREADY!

^_MaidenFiction has invited Older10 to video chat^ _

^_Older10 has accepted^_

"Hey!" Jane's voice rang throughout the small hotel room. "Is every one there?"

O10: They heard your voice and came running. Brandon was seriously TRIPPING over his PANTS! XD

"Very nice Bill!" Jack appeared on the screen, followed by Lizzy.

"We're proud of you," Lizzy gave her signature eye roll.

"What movie did you pick?" Jane asked.

O10: Bill says 'POTO'. What the crap is POTO?

"PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!" Lizzy shrieked happily. "Mi amore Erik!"

"Yes and ich liebe Bill Kaulitz, we understand Lizzy," Jane facepalmed irratably. "Just go put the movie in! Take Jack with you! He can get the food ready!"

O10: You love Bill Kaulitz do you?

"Very much so," I sighed and gazed across the room to a lifesized poster of the German star.

O10: What do you like about him?

"The hair, the eyes, the voice. I'm a typical fangirl," I nodded. "Although it would be SUPER AMAZING to meet him in person."

O10: Really? Just typical? There must be something that sets you apart from other fans.

I contemplated this, thinking hard. "Well, I only own one shirt. I have Scream and a few songs from Humanoid. I can sing Reden in perfect German and the choruses to Duch Den Monsun, Schrei, and Jung Und Ich Mier Jugend Frei. I'm nothing special."

O10: At least you have a passion for the music.

"Come on guys! The movie is starting!" Lizzy called. I bounded towards the T.V., forgetting the weird conversation. Halfway through the movie, Tom started talking again.

O10: Ugh, Bill is singing along! No guy should be able to sing that high!

I let out a sharp, unnatural laugh. "I do that too." Suddenly, a sick feeling spread through me and my stomach turned over. I put a hand over my mouth and ran for the bathroom, Jack following closely behind. After throwing up violently, I passed out on the cool white tile.

BILL POV (DURING THE FIRST MF/CS CONVO)

Against Jost's wishes, I began to become attached to Jane and her friends. I found myself going on the chatroom during photoshoots and backstage during breaks at rehearsal. "Dude, are you crushing on this girl?"

"I don't know! She doesn't know I'm a popstar! Plus, she likes 'The Bill Kaulitz'," I sighed forlornly.

"That's how you get girls dude! Just tell who you are! Instant girlfriend!"

"I want her to like me for who _I _am, not who the media sells me as!" I exclaimed, fed up with my brother.

"So get really close to her," Tom sipped on some water. I smiled up at him.

"Good idea, I'll let her get to know the _real _Bill, and then tell her who I really am!"

"Not the last part, Jost would have your tail!"

"He's not in charge of us! We could have another manager!" I jumped up and ran for the laptop we had in the dressing room.

TOM POV

Georg walked up beside me and sighed, watching Bill's retreating figure. He gave another small exhalation and looked over at me, "We're totally screwed."


	3. The Rockband Microphone?

**I should have mentioned this before: It is the year 2007 (Bill is 18)**

**Jane, Lizzy, and Jack are seventeen. DANKE!**

***Tomi loves Coke, so she's making a joke about why she is drinking Pepsi instead. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokio Hotel**

* * *

^_Caffeinatedskittle has logged on^ _

^_Catluver has logged on^_

CS: Hey! What's wrong with Jane? She hasn't been on the past few days!

^_Catluver has invited Caffeinatedskittle to video chat^_

_^Caffeinatedskittle has accepted^ _

CS: What's up with her? Is she okay?

CL: She's sick! Came down with the flu. She's been throwing up left and right! At the moment she's locked herself in her room with a bottle of seven up, her Ipod, and her favorite movie.

CS: Can I see her? I wanna say hello and get well soon!

CL: Alright. But if she's managed to fall asleep, you'll have to be content talking to me. She needs her rest.

The camera turned on to reveal the same green room from the 'dance chat' they'd had. This time, a very pale Jane sat on the bed watching a movie with obvious facination. Her face had a dreamy far-off look on it and her mouth was moving along with the lines.

CS: What is she watching?

"Hey Jack," Jane said from the bed, finally looking over. "What's up?"

"Bill wanted to say something. He's on the chat right now!"

"WAIT! THIS IS THE CUTE LINE!"

She returned to watching the movie, sighed dreamily, and then reached for the laptop. Once it was on her lap, she looked straight into the camera and smiled.

CS: I hope you feel better soon! It's no fun being sick! :(

CL: Hey, it's Jane talking now. I know it sucks being all nasty! But it gives me an excuse to watch my favorite movie and stay home from school!  
CS: What is your favorite movie?

CL: It's a kid's movie. Promise you WON'T LAUGH!

CS: I promise on my life that I won't laugh. X (See, I crossed my heart)

CL: Arthur Und Die Minimoys! In German.

CS: Cool, I like that movie. Nena was SO AWESOME as Selenia! Plus the cute little 'wedding' scene!

CL: Really? I love that part too! "That was a great wedding!"

"Wedding? I was expecting something bigger, like a party or something." You just seem so amazing, Bill! You like Labyrinth, AUDM, you can sing! Do you like Peter Pan?

CS: I really can't say I've ever seen that movie before.

CL: WELL YOU NEED TO!

CS: Alright, sir yes sir! :)

CL: You make me feel better. Although, Bill Kaulitz's voice also has magic healing powers!  
CS: Huh?

CL: Whenever I get sick, I listen only to Tokio Hotel. I watch only AUDM, and I search Youtube for videos of Bill talking. His voice makes me feel better, and so does chatting with you! Maybe it's a Bill thing? :)

CS: Interesting. I'd never heard of Bill Kaulitz being used as a drug before! Very nice.

CL: Danke! I'm sleepy now, so you can talk to Jack again!

CS: Gute nacht Jane, sleep well.

Jane handed the laptop back to Jack and nestled into her sheets for some good sleep. Jack and Bill talked for a little while over the video camera before Jane started to talk in her sleep. Jack carried the computer over to the bedside and listened. Bill watched from across the video link.

"Gute nacht Billa. Ich liebe dich," Jane mumbled in stumbling German before shoving her face into her pillow and snoring softly once more. Jack laughed. Bill, who was on the other side of the world, smiled softly to himself.

"I think I might like you too, Jane. It's only been three weeks...but I think I'm starting to like you too."

^_Caffeinatedskittle has logged off^_

BILL POV

"When do you think we should do it?" I asked. Tom shook his head, his dreadlocks swinging from side-to-side.

"I'm not sure we should!" he sighed.

"But you're the one who told me I should!" I complained. If I whined enough, he would help me.

"But Jost..."

"When have you ever respected Jost's rules?" I asked, cocking a peirced brow.

"Good point, where's the blasted webcam?" Tom looked around. I set it down in front of him and he hurriedly set it up on our laptop. Just when the connection was beginning to link...it broke. Sparks whizzed out of the small camera and showered the keypad. Tom ripped it away and threw it into the sink, where it slowly fizzled out.

"That was a pretty epic fail," he muttered, checking to see if the USB ports were undamaged. Nothing had happened to the laptop, thank Gott!

"What now?" I asked, glum.

"You'll still get to see her! Just not today," Tom laughed. I shook my head and went to the bathroom to fix my hair.

"Here is the microphone from Rockband, if you hook it up to the computer you can talk to her! Sing to her! Anything really!" Tom exclaimed. He shoved the hookup into the port and fiddled around with the chatroom.

^_Older10 has logged on^_

O10: Is anyone here?

Hello?

Seriously? YO PEEPS FROM THE UNITED STATES! ARE YOU HERE?

^_PhantomPhan has logged on^_

PP: You called?

O10: Where is Jane?

PP: Shopping. Why?

O10: Brandon wanted to talk to her over the new voice chat we found!

PP: Microphone from Rockband?

O10: How did you know?

PP: That is the same way you can narrate stories on Windows Movie Maker. This piece of information is completely unrelated to our chosen topic of conversation though. You previously required the attendance of my best friend, who is absent. Should I leave her a pre-arranged meeting time for her and Brandon?

O10: I did not understand half of whatever you just said. Sure, we can get them to talk later.

PP: It's like Romeo and Juliet. ^_dreamy sigh^ _Jane loves that book!

O10: It bored me. Anyhow...what time?

PP: Well...she won't be home till 5. Then she'll want to shower. So probably around 6pm Eastern time. Okay?

O10: Got it! Talk to you later Lizzy!

PP: Later Tomas.

^_PhantomPhan logged off^ _

_^Bossguy has logged on^_

BG: BOYS! YOU BETTER BE READY TO GO IN FIFTEEN MINUTES! YOU HAVE A SIGNING TONIGHT!

O10: Sure thing David! See you in a few!

JANE POV (Five days later: She has recovered)

After dragging Jack through Hot Topic, Aeropostale, and American Eagle, I allowed him to go to the car. "That was fun!"

"That should be considered torture!" Jack panted. I smacked him gently upside the head. His hands instantly darted up to fix his hair, which was rather unruly today.

"You should let me straighten your hair," I said, playing with a piece of my own. The streak of vibrant blue I had dyed in my bangs was fading back into it's original blond color.

"No! You saw what my hair looked like straightened!" he protested. He had worn it to school a few weeks ago, his artificially straighened black bangs covering his eyes. We had all laughed so hard.

"Welcome to my world: Land Of The Freaks."

"Trust me honey, I've been in that world a few times," he reached over to change the radio station.

"Don't even think about it," I snapped.

"Why not?" he whined, "We _always _listen to this one!"

"Cherrytree Radio is awesome!"

"No way!"

"Just shut up and love it! Okay?" I gave him a halfhearted glare. He shrugged and bobbed his head along with the music. "_You came to my show, and I saw you in the crowd. I didn't know your name, I didn't know your name. I asked all my friends who you were and your story, they told me the same, they told me the same," _Ladyhawke sang. I sang along, slightly off-key.

"Wow, you listen to some weird music Chi." Jack shook his head.

"Well Haku, I have some strange friends!"

"Touché!" he chuckled. I pulled into my driveway and unpacked my bags from the trunk. "Remind me why you need so many pairs of skinny jeans?"

"Because I outgrew my old ones, I want to change my color scheme, and I like to shop," I ticked off my fingers one by one.

"You got me beat," Jack toted in several bags from assorted stores.

"I'm a girl," I said. That should basically explain everything. The higher IQ, the higher level of maturity (most of the time), and the slightly cleaner bedroom.

"I'd hope so!" Jack's face contorted in a look of silly mock-disgust.

"Lizzy dear! I'm home!" I called. Lizzy raced up the stairs from the basement. She gave me a quick hug and helped me and Jack unload the car.

"You have a date tonight!" she smiled slyly at me.

"With?" I dragged out the last syllable.

"Brandon," she smiled, "Over voice chat."

"Rockband microphone?" I asked.

"They finally figured out how things work over there in Germany," Lizzy giggled. I took a short shower and changed into a Paramore shirt and grey skinnies. I left my damp hair in a ponytail and grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge.

"Are you doing that just to annoy your 'Tom!muse?" Lizzy asked. I nodded and took a sip.

"I have to whip that boy into submission," I said, shrugging and taking a long slurp. *

"Well Brandon is waiting for you on voice chat right now," Lizzy informed me and walked away to watch _Jaws_ with Jack. I shrugged again and ambled down into the basement.

^_MaidenFiction has logged on^_

"Hey! I'm Brandon," a voice piped from the computer.

"I know. It's been three and a half weeks now," I rolled my eyes at the camera.

"Don't be mean," I could hear the pout in his voice.

"You sound hot. Are you hot?"

"So I've heard," _very James-Bond-esque. _I raised a quizzical brow at his attempted cryptic-ness.

"That doesn't answer my question," I said, "Are you hot?"

"No. I'm pale and skinny. I have long black emo-bangs and I wear tight black clothes. I like jewelry and manscara and I also wear a lot of guyliner. I'm a totally butt-ugly," he laughed at the end.

"You sound super hot," I laughed. We chatted for an hour about sports and music and other random stuff before we started to play a demented version of 20 Questions.

"What's your favorite food?" he asked.

_"_Chinese."

"My favorite food is Skittles. And coffee!" I heard him clapping excitedly over the link. He sounded like a little kid.

_"_That reminds me of something I read on fanfiction!" I laughed.

"Fanfiction?" Bill asked.

"I'll send you the link to my page. You have to promise NOT to laugh at my outragious stories. And you MUST review!" I said primly. Bill agreed.

MF: /u/2317126

CS: Cool! I'll check it out!

MF: Okay. Most of it is Newsies...but there are a couple of Tokio Hotel stories too!

CS: Alright. I have to leave :( but I'll talk to you later! Do you text?

MF: Yeah! My number is: 231-847-2737!

CS: I'll text you later! Bye!

MF: Later Bill!

_^Caffeinatedskittle has logged off^_

_^MaidenFiction has logged off^_

TOM'S POV

"Tomi! I talked to her!" Bill bounced up to me. I wasn't exagerating either, he was literally _bouncing _on the balls of his feet. There was a large smile on his face that hadn't been there in awhile. Not since he had recorded that stupid kids movie and got to meet/fake marry Nena! He waved his phone in front of my face. "She even gave me her number so I could text her!"

"That's great Bill!" Gustav smiled. He was the tolerant one when it came to Bill's limitless energy.

"She's so nice! She even said I sounded hot!"

"That's very...odd. I wonder what American girls think." Gustav went off to his laptop, probably to do some research on female neurons. Geek.

"I bet it's something along the lines of _'Look! A squirrel! That's a cute pink purse! That lady is wearing an ugly hat!'" _Georg squeaked in a high pitched voice. A poor imitation of a real girl.

"Not Jane," Bill glowered. "She's smart and nice!"

"Whatever Bill," I ruffled his hair.

"TOM!" he whined, before stomping off the bathroom. Probably to fix the minimal damage I had done to his mane.

"Remember what you said about being screwed?" I asked Georg.

"Yeah?"

"You were right. I think Bill is developing a slight crush on our nice American penpal," I laughed. Georg smirked into his water bottle.

"Good luck with that," he said. I rolled my eyes and walked after my twin. _I hope Jane isn't just another freaky fangirl. Bill deserves someone who really cares about _him. _Not who he is in the media. _


	4. Surprise Surprise

**Jack and I had a fun time at lunch today. "SHE'S HAVING MY BABY!" Haha, silly Jackyboy :)**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot...and maybe Jack. Idk. **

**Thank you for favoriting this, those lovely four people who did! It's getting closer to some action!**

* * *

^_MaidenFiction has logged on^_

_^Older10 has logged on^_

O10: Guess who is coming to the United States in two weeks?

MF: Tokio Hotel. I already have tickets and applied to seven contests to win backstage passes!

O10: Yeah, you took the words right out of my mouth. Except that last part. Seven contests? Really?

MF: I am a total TH stalker :) Not really. I just LOVE their music! I'm listening to Menschen Suchen Menschen as we chat.

O10: That is a fun song! Bill totally sounds like a CHICK at the beginning!

MF: NO DISSING THE BILLA! He sounds awesome, and totally manly! (MANSCARA) MSM is a good song, but I absolutely adore Reden. I can sing the entire thing in perfect German!

O10: You already told me that! Twice I think...

MF: Well I told you again. Just be happy I told you at all! ^_Sticks tongue out at Tomas^_

O10: Hey, Brandon is going to join in a few minutes. He's getting his photo taken.

MF: What are you guys doing?

O10: Family pictures for Christmas cards. My parents are really crazy.

MF: TRUE DAT! My family is also very weird. I'll BRB.

O10: Okay.

^_Catluver has logged on^_

CL: Hey Tom, what's up?

^_Older10 has invited Catluver to private chat^_

_^Catluver has accepted^ _

PRIVATE CHATROOM: _Catluver and Older10_

O10: I have some news for you. But you must SWEAR on Jane's life that you won't tell anybody!

CL: Okay. I swear on both Jane and Lizzy.

O10: Brandon, Gus, George and I are Tokio Hotel. It's really Bill, Tom, Gustav and Georg!

CL: You are really funny Tom. ^_sarcasm^_ Now what did you want to tell me? I have to go soon!

O10: I'm not kidding! I really am Tom Kaulitz! I'll prove it!

^_Older10 has invited Catluver to video chat^_

_^Catluver has accepted^_

As Tom Kaulitz's face filled Jack's laptop screen, the American teen fell out of his chair. "Jane's gonna freak out!"

"You promised not to tell anyone!" Tom whined. He stuck out his bottom lip and put his hands in a praying position.

"I won't, but this is totally crazy-cool!" Jack smiled goofily.

"Yeah, Bill wants to tell Jane himself, so keep it to yourself," Tom placed a finger over his mouth; signaling secrecy.

"Okay, I won't tell anybody! I promise!" Jack signed off.

^_Catluver has logged off^_

PRIVATE CHAT INACTIVE

MF: I'm back!

O10: Cool, well...I g2g! I'll talk to you later, okay?

MF: Wanna meet back on here around 6 my time?

O10: Totally cool.

MF: Alright! Talk to you at 6 then, Tomi!

^_Older10 has logged off^_

_^Notafish has logged on^_

NAF: Hey! I'm the fourth and final International kid.

MF: Cool, what's with your username?

NAF: Well I play the bass. Everyone pronounces it like the fish! It's not BASS it's bass! Jeez! :)

MF: Okay ^_raises eyebrow^ _What's your real name? George right?

NAF: Gus already told you, didn't he?

MF: Kinda, yep! He's really nice! All of you are!

NAF: You're making me blush, darling. I'm the oldest. :)

MF: Coolio! I'm the oldest of my crew too. We're all 17, but I have the first birthday.

NAF: Awesome. I'm a year older than Gus and two years older than Brandon or Tomas. We're a close knit bunch over here in Germany.

MF: Yeah, it's the same for me and my friends. We're the "Nerd Squad".

NAF: Crazy Americans! :) You've just stereotyped yourselves. I will always mutter that under my breath when I think of you.

MF: Even when you're on stage?

NAF: NO WAY! Whoever was paying attention to me would think I was insane! 'George is talking to himself over there!' :)

MF: You like making those smiley faces, don't you?

NAF: Yes I do, danke very much! :)

MF: I have a theory, but I don't think it's true...Tomas plays guitar in the band doesn't he?

^_Notafish has logged off^ _

"Just as I thought," Jane leaned back in her chair, smirking at the computer. It was TOTALLY Tokio Hotel.

^_Notafish has logged on^_

NAF: Sorry, I lost internet connection.

"DARNIT! I was so CLOSE!" Jane snapped her fingers angrily. When George logged off so suddenly, she had assumed that it was because she was right and he was nervous that she had found out. Looks like she was going to have to try again.

MF: It's all cool. How did you lose internet?

NAF: I'm not sure. Hotels aren't very reliable. You would be surprised how CRAPPY their internet is sometimes!

MF: I would believe it! Are you guys in a hotel because you're touring? Are you really that popular?

NAF: Tomas and Brandon's parents are travelling and offered to take us with them. They're really nice.

MF: Yeah, it's the same with Lizzy's parents. They're out of town for a few weeks on a trip so I get to stay at her house! Our parents know we're responsible enough to handle it and not make babies with any random guys while they're gone!

NAF: You sound like Brandon.

MF: He's responsible and doesn't make babies?

NAF: Yup. That's our B-Man in a nutshell. Tomas...not so much. He's a bit of a flirt.

MF: Greeeeat. I laugh at you ^_Laughs at George^_

NAF: You're a meaner! ^_Cries^ _

MF: I thought I was the only one who used the word 'meaner'! You're so cool!

NAF: It's a German thing.

MF: I'm sure ^_rolls eyes^ _

NAF: I have to go! I'll be sure to talk to you later!

MF: Okay, bye George!

NAF: Bye Jane!

MF: I NEVER TOLD YOU MY NAME!

NAF: It's not like I haven't heard it from Brandon! That boy is seriously crushing on you...ooops! That wasn't supposed to come out! BYE!

^_Notafish has logged off^_

^_MaidenFiction has logged off^ _

"That wouldn't be weird...if I knew what that boy looked like," Jane flicked her hair out of her face and went to grab a snack. It was 4:30, a half hour until she was meeting Tomas on the chatroom.

BILL'S POV

"Bill!" Tom called. I turned around to meet my brother's approaching form.

"Yes Tom?" I asked.

"You have a date tonight!"

"Jane, 6 o'clock." I sighed. This had become a regular thing. We got to know each other really well. Just from her messages I could tell when she was happy or tired, mad or upset. She, in turn, could mirror my mood very well. I was truly crushing on a girl who had never met me! And we'd only known each other for about a month!

"Guess who's coming to our concert in Detroit in three weeks?" he asked with a smirk.

"Jane?" I asked, smiling to myself. It would be so cool to meet her in PERSON.

"She's applied to _seven _different contests to win backstage passes!" he laughed. I instantly knew what I was going to do. Tom must have read my expression, because he jumped the gun. "She's gonna get autographed shirts and backstage passes, isn't she?"

"And front row tickets," I added. Tom smirked again.

"Make sure to invite her friend Lizzy too, she's kind of cute."

"Whatever Tom," and I ran to get their addresses from our assistant. We, as the famous international band, had all their personal information at our fingertips. I had the guys autograph two shirts that had _just _been designed and wouldn't come out until the end of our American tour. Jane would love this!

JANE POV (3 days later)

"LIZZY!" I screamed from her living room. She ran in, her blond hair framing her worried face.

"Jane, are you alright? Is everything in here unbroken?" she asked.

"Yeah! I'm great! Amazing actually!" I had just opened the package with my name on it. In it were two BRAND NEW shirts that I had never seen before. It said "Tokio Hotel's #1 Fangirl" and on the back, four signatures stood out on the white of the material. _Tom Kaulitz, Gustav Shafer, Georg Listing, _and the longest was at the very center between my collarbones, _MAKE SOME NOISE! Liebe, __Bil Kaulitz. _

_"_Wow," Lizzy breathed, pulling out the backstage passes and front row tickets.

"There's a note!" I picked up the piece of note paper at the bottom of the box.

_Hey, we heard about your entrances in our fansite contests and wanted to give you the official title of #1 fan! Have a great time at the concert!_

_Liebe,_

_Tokio Hotel_

I squealed and ran to the laptop.

^_MaidenFiction has logged on^_

MF: YO INTERNATIONAL PEOPLES! GEORGE, GUS, TOMAS, BILL!

^_Caffeinatedskittle has logged on^ _

CS: Yes Jane? You're lucky I was just about to log onto my facebook!

MF: GUESS WHAT I GOT IN THE MAIL TODAY?

CS: What?

MF: BACKSTAGE FRIKIN PASSES! FRONT ROW TICKETS AND SHIRTS SIGNED BY THE BAND! TOKIO HOTEL EVEN WROTE ME A NOTE! AHHHHH! THEY SAID I'M THE OFFICIAL #1 FAN!

CS: That's great!

"I knew bribing the FedEx guy would work," Bill smiled to himself.

MF: I CAN'T FREAKING WAIT!

CS: That is going to be so much fun! I hope you have a fun time!

MF: DANKE! I know I will!

CS: I have to go now, but I want to say congrats!

MF: BYE BYE! ICH LIEBE DICH!

CS: Yeah, ich liebe dich too.

^_Caffeinatedskittle has logged off^_

_^MaidenFiction has logged off^_

JACK'S POV

"Jane! Hey!" I called down the hallway. She ran over and threw her arms around my neck, smiling even wider than when she had won the autographed Arthur und die Minimoys poster online.

"Somebody looks confused," she giggled, giving me a friendly peck on the cheek.

"That is because he is," I chuckled.

"I GOT FRIKIN BACKSTAGE PASSES!" she shrieked. An elderly teacher gave a dissaproving head-shake before walking down the hall. Jane's yell had attracted the stares of a few curious students, but they just walked to their homerooms. I shook my head, pulling Jane to English just in time for the bell to ring. She was already working in her notebook, probably on the short story that was due next week. I had one sentence done, and Jane had four or five pages. Her brow furrowed in concentration and her teeth gnawed at her bottom lip mercilessly. She was _really _into the story. I heard her give a breathy sigh, look up for a moment, and dive back into her fantasy world.

"I can't wait till she finds out about her secret," I chuckled again under my breath.

"Mr. Swarez," my teacher glared down at me, "Are you getting your work done?"

"Of course, Mrs. Surine," I smiled angelically up at the elderly lady. I heard Jane snort quietly from her seat next to mine. I just bent my head and pretended to write a second sentence. My teacher shook her head and walked on down the line of chairs.

LATER THAT DAY

^_MaidenFiction has logged on^_

_^Caffeinatedskittle has logged on^_

MF: Hey Bill! Wassup bro?

CS: Are you trying to be a gangster?

MF: Yes. And I'm failing miserably at it!

CS: You made me laugh.

MF: That's good enough for me!

CS: Are you feeling much better now?

MF: It's been nearly two weeks! We've had video/talk chats twice. I'm really fine, you overprotective little German.

CS: Danke. I take that as a compliment.

MF: IT'S COLD!

CS: Get a blanket.

MF: I don't really want to get up. I'll suffer through. :)

CS: You're crazy Jane.

MF: Danke! :)

CS: I have to show you something...but you must PROMISE to still be my friend.

MF: Are you a serial killer? Deformed? Psycho?

CS: No, no, and Tom seems to think so.

MF: Alrighty then, let loose.

^_Caffeinatedskittle has invited MaidenFiction to video chat^_

_^MaidenFiction has accepted^ _

"Hi Jane."


	5. I Managed Not To Hyperventilate

**School was REALLY draining this week. Ugh. The only reason I made it out alive was Jack, so thank you Jack! I owe you my sanity. **

**Disclaimer: Dude, do you really think I own Tokio Hotel? If I did, I would be partying with them right now! **

**Also: Thank you Nick (NCIS13) for not biting my head off when I was mad, and dealing with my Multiple Bipolar Personalities.**

**Thank you Lizzy, for being so awesome and reading this story, even though it's probably not even that good.**

* * *

BILL'S POV

"Hi Jane."

I prepared my ears for the usual loud scream or frantic shrieking of a fangirl. Instead, all I heard was a self-accomplished sigh.

"I knew it was you guys," she beamed. "I had my suspicions from the start, but I never thought I was right."

"Really?" I asked, kind of shocked.

"Yep. Your voice, your description of Tom, Georg's age explanations," she ticked off her fingers. "Several other things as well. Such as the affinity for Labyrinth!"

"Superfan?"

"Media snoop. I get _Monsun Magazine_ every three months," she smiled, holding up her copy titled 'Bill's Inner Geek'. There was a picture of me holding my Jareth action figure and smilng really big. Someone, probably the editor, had gone over it with a black marker and given me glasses and suspenders. I laughed at the comical outcome. "Give them some credit, this magazine is written by a bunch of obsessed teens!"

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, you can even order Merch on here!"

"We have the coolest fans!" I clapped my hands together happily. Jane blushed and gave a small giggle. "What?"

"You look and sound like a little toddler when you do that," she said. "A toddler wearing makeup and skinny jeans. It's really quite comical, I should call you Trinculo!"

"Trinculo?"

"He was the fool in _The Tempest_," she held up a book with an old man and a young girl on the cover. Then she added in a dreamy voice, "Maybe I'll name my son Trinculo..."

"Shakespeare?" I asked, slightly baffled.

"I love his plays, especially Romeo and Juliet!" she gave a breathy sigh.

"I can't act," I said, melodramatically placing a hand over my forehead.

"From what the media portrays you as, and who you _really_ are, at least around me and my friends...are two different people completely! That's some amazing acting," Jane clapped politely, grinning widely.

"Danke," I smirked, trying to make her laugh again. I liked her laugh.

"Bitte!"

"How come you speak German so often?" I asked, curious this time.

"It rubs off, listening to your music and reading Tokio Hotel fanfictions. Not to mention _writing_ Tokio Hotel fanfictions!" I had followed her link and read some of her stories. My favorite had to be about Jane and her friend wishing a movie character to life at their school. It was extremely comical and (as her author's notes described it) "fluffy".

"I would think so, although you need to polish your accent!"

"Hey! I can speak muy perfecto español!" she said, of course, in a perfect spanish accent.

"YO LITTLE BRO, WE'VE GOTTA GO CATCH OUR FLIGHT TO THE U.S.!" came a familiar voice.

"HI TOMMI!" Jane shouted, waving over the webcam. My twin shouted his hello back before Jane and I said our goodbyes.

"I might be to busy to video chat over the next week or so, but I'll text you!" I said, smiling cheerily.

"Danke for the tickets by the way! I can't wait to meet you face to face in a couple weeks!"

"No problem! Anything for our number 1 fan, bye!" I waved before clicking my camera off and packing my stuff into a laptop bag.

_^Caffeinatedskittle has logged off^_

_^MaidenFiction has logged off^ _

JANE'S POV

I sat back against my seat, sighing deeply. I had managed to bury her fangirlness long enough to hold a converstaion with BILL FRICKIN KAULITZ! It was pretty amazing. After I shut my laptop lid, I started hyperventilating.

"I have to call Lizzy!" I jumped for my cell phone and pressed 7 on speed dial.

"_Yeah?" _

_"_LIZZY! I just had a video chat with Bill!"

"_What does he look like?" _She was excited now.

"Exactly like he does on every poster I've ever owned! I mean, same hair and eyes and everything!"

"_Posters? Wait...Bill...KAULITZ?" _she caught on.

"Yeah! I mean...BILL of TOKIO HOTEL! The band we're going to see in a couple of weeks! He was the one who sent the autographs and tickets and stuff," I squealed. "We're the penpals of ROCKSTARS!"

_"This is so super cool! Wait...how many tickets and BSPs did Bill send?"_

_"_Three. You, Me, Jack!"

_"Perfect. Hey, come on over! My parents got delayed for awhile yet. It sucks having them gone all the time, but I like being able to live on my own!"_

_"_I know right! Pizza and a movie?"

"_Of course! I'll text Jackyboy," _she hung up.

My phone started to vibrate as soon as I put it back in my pocket. Curious, I picked it up and looked at the unfamiliar number. I opened the message and read it over twice before realizing who had sent it. **Hey grl, wassup? Howz life? Its B, btw.**

I typed a hasty reply: **Omg hi! Sorry, Im blond 2day. Lifes good, pizza und a movie wit Liz!**

I quickly added him to my contacts. I hated having unknown numbers on my phone. Now whenever he texted or called me, it would show up as 'BK'.

**BK: Sounds fun. I m jealous! Stuck on a plane wit the boyz :(**

**J: That doesn't sound 2 bad! I mean... U R TH!**

**BK: I m not a huge fan. :) Not wen I liv wit them!**

**J: Whatevs :) DIVAAAA**

**BK: Landing in NY soon, ttyl! **

**BK: And I M NOT A DIVA!**

**J: sorry! Luvs.**

**BK: ?**

**J: Like XOXO? Luvs? Hugs and kisses?**

**BK: Ooooh. Okay! **

**J: buh bye, luvs**

**BK: liebes!**

It was official: I was talking to Bill Kaulitz of Tokio Hotel. Woah.

I got into my car and headed straight to Lizzy's house for the night of fun. (These were becoming more common, nearly habitual lately) Once I got inside and ordered the pizza, we debated over a movie. We'd already watched Phantom and Labyrinth, what's next on our list of musicals? We both looked at each other and cracked evil grins, "_Annie_!"

"The sun'll come out tomorrow!" we both sang simultaniously, and very off pitch (in my case, at least).

"Are there two ducks dying in here? Or is that just me?" I heard Jack's voice the same time I smelled the pizza. He had picked it up on his way over!

"I'm pretty sure it's just you," Lizzy smiled giddily and ran for the fridge.

"Did you binge?" I asked, giving her a dissaproving look. She let her head fall limp, her chin on her chest in self-dissapointment.

"Yes," she said, giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"And you didn't share?" my mood instantly brightened, heading for the fridge filled with soda and sugary food. Lizzy, not unlike drug addicts or alcoholics, went on binges. _Sugar_ binges. She guzzled soda and ate ice cream until she couldn't move. Then she went for a jog to burn it all off. It was almost comical, if I didn't get sucked into these binges myself!

"Pass me the rootbeer! Imma party!" Jack shouted from the living room while doing a couple of wacky Jack-like dance moves. As soon as he saw the DVD's start menu, he stopped moving.

"Really guys?" he asked, turning back to face us.

"What's wrong with _Annie_?" I asked innocently, giving him my best pout. "It's a fun movie!"

"Why do we always have to watch musicals?" he whined, "Why can't we watch something else?"

"Alright," Lizzy smiled deviously, "We will watch something else!"

She marched over to the television and removed the DVD from the player, replacing it with something else. She sat down on the floor with the pizza box and began munching contentedly on a large piece. Jack and I followed her lead with smiles and soda pop. It turns out, the movie she replaced _Annie_ with was _Pride and Prejudice_.

"I did not understand a word of that entire movie," Jack sighed afterwords. "Why can't you two be normal?"

"Cause normal people are boring," Lizzy said, reaching for another movie.

"What's that one?" I asked, unable to see the cover.

"Les Miserables!" Lizzy cheered. I laughed at her antics. She was an addict to the French language, or anything portaining to the country. I attributed this to her _Phantom of the Opera _obsession developed long before. I must admit, Ramin Karimloo was pretty hot!

"You can leave if you want to Jack, this _is _a musical after all," Lizzy sighed dramatically.

"Nope, I will suffer through this!" he crossed his arms. Two hours later, he was crying softly into a tissue. "That was so sad! I mean...Eponine loved Marius that entire time and he just left her to die and ran of with Cosette? And the bad guy nearly wins? It's so sad!"

"And they think girls get emotional?" I rolled my eyes. If you think this is bad, you should have seen him yelling at the T.V. screen after _The Prince and Me._ Lizzy and I were scared that he would have a nervous breakdown or an aneurism!

"Jack, it was just a movie," Lizzy said. "Anyways, Marius is a total idiot!"

"Unlike Georg, huh?" I asked, elbowing her. It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"I just said he was cute, I didn't say anything else!"

"Whatever Lizzy," Jack smirked at her knowingly.

"Seriously guys!" she complained. "I do not have a celebrity crush on Georg Mortiz Hagen Listing!"

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," I said, winking at Jack. We both laughed at Lizzy's annoyed and slightly downheartened expression.

"Come on Liz, lighten up!" I said. "We get to go meet him in person in only two weeks!"

"Does this mean we'll have to go shopping for something to wear?" Jack asked in his excited high pitched voice.

"Did I just hear that coming from a _boy_?" I asked, turning my shocked face to my guy friend.

"An _alleged_ boy," Lizzy corrected primly. Jack smacked us both upside the head as we burst into fits of hysteria. After eating more and watching another movie or two, we floated off to bed.

TOM'S POV

As soon as the hot flight attendant lady said it was safe, Bill whipped out his cellphone. He beamed widely as he typed word after word. When he was done and had sent the message, he glared anxiously down at the phone in his lap, as if willing the person to reply faster.

"Bill, don't melt the plastic with that gaze of yours," Gustav joked, looking up from his book. "That would be mean."

"Who are you texting anyways?" Georg picked the cell phone off his leg and was running through his 'Sent' messages.

"Hey! Give that back!" Bill stood up hastily, reaching for the phone. Georg held it out of reach until it rang, singing _Diary of Jane _by _Breaking Benjamin_. I could only guess who it was then...(insert sarcastic eye roll here).

"What did she say? What did she say?" Bill asked, nearly jumping up and down with excitement as Georg read the message.

"Omg hi. She's blond today and life is good. She's having pizza and a movie with her cute friend Lizzy," Georg smirked over to me.

"Dude, they're seventeen," Gustav smacked Georg upside the head.

"Yeah so? I'm only three years older than her!" Georg said, his mood slightly dampened.

"Just gimme the _phone!"_ Bill whined. Georg handed it back to him so he could reply and not pee himself in anticipation. I shook my head at my brother and jammed along to my music. _Where was that hot flight attendant lady? _

**So, leaving you guys with a cliffy made you review: so here is a teaser!**

"We have some super cool penpals from right here in Detroit! Please come onstage, our OFFICIAL number 1 fans, Jack, Lizzy, and Jane!"

"Did he just?"

"Yup."

"COME ON GUYS!"


	6. I Owe You Five Bucks

**Thank you for reading this far! And for all the marvelous reviews! LIZZY YOU ARE AWESOME! **

**This chapter is for Lizzy, because she is the most amazingest (sorry for the grammar) bff evah! I can't wait to hang out Friday! **

**Also to Jack, who will also be hanging out Friday. Ich Liebe Dich!**

**Also: grounded from the computer for awhile so...no more updates until Friday night or Saturday. Sorrrrry!**

**Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own Tokio Hotel.**

* * *

^_Caffeinatedskittle has logged on^_

_^Notafish has logged on^_

_^Older10 has logged on^_

_^MetalMan has logged on^_

MM: Aren't you guys supposed to be doing homework?

NAF: Aren't YOU?

MM: I finished it yesterday.

O10: Gusti, we got that homework TODAY!

CS: Yeah dude, what's wrong with you?

MM: I have the best grade. That's usually considered an accomplishment.

NAF: You're a crazy man! Anyway, where are our crazy Americans?

CS: Crazy Americans?

O10: Yeah, come on Geo, be nice!

NAF: You're just jealous that Lizzy likes me more. Aren't you Tomi?

O10: Shut up! ^_frowns^ _

_^PhantomPhan has logged on^_

PP: Hey guys. Yeah sorry Tom, I do prefer Georg Moritz Hagen Listing.

NAF: Hey Lizzy! Did Jane tell you our little secret? AND SUCK IT TOM!

PP: Of course she did…GEORG MORTIZ HAGEN LISTING. I love your name. Sorry.

NAF: It's all cool.

MM: Hate to break up the love fest here. (Georg, quit being all mooney-eyed) Where are Jane and Jack?

CS: YEAH? WHERE'S JANE?

PP: I have no idea. They haven't been over in a couple of days. Jane's mom got sick, so she's probably at her house. Jack is just lazy.

O10: Much like us.

CS: Shut up Tom.

O10: I shan't.

CS: You used a big word! I'm so proud of you! ^_pets Tom's head^_

O10: _^Bites Bill's hand^_

CS: _^is offended^ _

MM: So, while those two battle it out with hairspray and Axe, what's up?

PP: Nothing much. Just working on a history project about children's rights.

NAF: Sounds fun! I'm sure it's going to be the best one in the class

PP: Jane hasn't even started her paper yet. Ugh. I hope she doesn't hand it in late!

NAF: That would stink!

PP: No kidding!

MM: I'm going to go eat. Later guys!

PP: Bye Gustav! It was nice meeting you!

MM: The pleasure of watching Georg blush was all mine J

^_MetalMan has logged off^ _

_^MaidenFiction has logged on^_

MF: What's up guys?

PP: Tom and Bill are fighting, Georg and I are talking about the history project.

MF: The boys are fighting? Are there any pans in the vicinity?

NAF: Very funny Jane. :P I'm sure they're just fine in there.

MF: What are they fighting with?

NAF: Aerosols. Tom has Axe and Bill has massive amounts of girly hairspray.

CS: OMG! HI JANE!

PP: I feel loved. ^_sarcasm^ _

NAF: Yeah really, wanna private chat?

PP: Okay.

_PRIVATE CHAT ROOM IN USE: PHANTOMPHAN AND NOTAFISH_

CS: So, how's life?

MF: I'm working on the same history paper as Lizzy! Only mine is about the newsie strike of 1899 and the diplomacy involved. It was quite amazing actually, 300 little boys took on Joseph Pulitzer, the most influential man in New York!

CS: That's really cool!

MF: I also chose this topic because there is a musical called "Newsies" about a bunch of super hot guys that sing and dance.

CS: Ummmm…

MF: I didn't expect you to care about that part J

CS: Okay. So, you excited for this Friday?

MF: TOTALLY! Sorry Billa, I gtg! Text me!

CS: Okay. Bye Jane.

MF: Luvs

CS: Liebes

^_MaidenFiction has logged off^_

_^Caffeinatedskittle has logged off^_

O10: So, I got that stuff out of my hair! What's up guys?

O10: Guys?

_PRIVATE CHAT ROOM IS CLOSED_

_^Notafish has logged off^_

_^PhantomPhan has logged off^_

O10: Seriously? Ugh. This always happens to ME! Never Bill! ME!

^_Older10 has logged off^_

WHAT HAPPENED IN THE PRIVATE CHATROOM BETWEEN _NOTAFISH_ AND _PHANTOMPHAN_

NAF: So, what are you doing after the concert?

PP: Sleeping over at my house with Jane.

NAF: Would you be interested in joining me for dinner? I can drop you off at your house afterwords!

PP: That would be amazing! I'm really excited now! WHAT AM I GONNA WEAR?

NAF: Nothing too snazzy. You've seen what _I _wear at concerts! We'll probably hit a nice little hometown place.

PP: Sweet! I really can't wait to meet you guys in person and have dinner with you! Thank you!

NAF: No problem! Now I really should go and do that homework…

PP: Good luck J

NAF: I'll need it!

PP: Bye Geo

NAF: Guten tag Lizzy.

JANE'S POV (DAY OF THE CONCERT)

I sang _'Hey You' _as I got ready for the concert. I pulled on black ripped skinny jeans, the silver leggings peaking through the holes. I was wearing the white '1 Fan' shirts the boys had autographed for us and I had our tickets and BSPs in my purse, ready to go. On the outside, I was calm cool and collected. On the inside, I was going OMK I'M GOING TO MEET TOKIO HOTEL!

"Jane?" Lizzy's voice called from the foyer.

"Come on in! I'm almost ready!" I shouted from the bathroom. I was just finished pulling my blond hair up into a high ponytail and doing my minimal makeup.

"Okay, the venue opens in an hour!" Lizzy tapped her foot impatiently.

"There aren't many people are there?" I asked worriedly.

"Not that it matters. We have reserved front row places! Just hurry would you?"

"Right," I mumbled under my breath, scurrying out of the room and down to Lizzy. She gave a final huff as I grabbed my leather jacket out of the closet and tugged it on. It was warm, but I hated having my arms showing, it was my pet peeve. My friend herded me into the taxi she had called for. Jack was already in the backseat waiting for us.

"You know where to go," she told the driver.

"You sent for a taxi?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, it was sent to us from four very awesome pen pals!" she beamed.

"It will also be taking you and Jack back to my house afterwards," she smirked in self-accomplishment. "I have a dinner date with Georg."

"LUCKY!" I shouted, crossing my arms and giving a melodramatic sigh of angst. "I didn't get a date with Bill."

"Watch him ask you on a date after the concert," Jack rolled his eyes. "I'll bet you five bucks he does."

"Yeah, and you can have Tom!" I laughed. Jack smacked my arm, yelping when his hand hit one of the buttons on my jacket. I laughed even harder as he held back tears.

"Idiot," Lizzy cracked a grin, laughing along with me in no time. The taxi rolled to a stop and I peeked out the window. Thousands of screaming fans were crowded around outside, pushing and shoving to get closer to the doors. I smiled conspiratorially to myself. The taxi pulled up at the edge of the mob and I stepped out onto the curb. Lizzy and Jack crowded behind me, each friend grabbing one of my arms like a life buoy. I pushed forward, slowly getting towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" one fan asked, elbowing me in the stomach angrily. "I was here first!" I gasped for air, my hand instinctively covering my abdomen.

"Hey, did you three just get out of that taxi?" asked a rather large man with a heavy build. He had just stepped towards us, away from the door he was previously leaning next to. He was obviously one of the band's bodyguards.

"Yessir," Lizzy answered for me. I was still trying to remember how to breathe.

"You are requested in the front row, right?" he asked, cocking a curious eyebrow. I reached into my purse and retrieved the tickets. He looked them over, noting the autographs at the bottom of each one. "Come with me."

"Thank you." Jack pulled me along as we followed the man to a side door. Several girls yelled and attempted to flail at us, but one glare from the heavyset man stopped them in their tracks. We stepped through a small door and into a dimly lit hallway. All down the sides were concert posters, they dated back to Iron Maiden and the latest, right on a small white door at the end, was a bright and shiny Tokio Hotel poster with Bill's face on it. Underneath it read _Private Row: Authorized Personnel Only. _Lizzy, Jack and I were ushered through it with little ceremony. No one was being allowed to fill in the other rows yet, and the band was up on the stage doing a last sound check. We stood in dumbstruck awe at the people we had been talking to for two months now. It was an amazing feeling.

"Hallo!" a happy voice called from onstage. "Come on stage!"

"BILL!" I couldn't hold back this time. It was bound to happen sometime! I dashed up to the edge of the stage and hauled myself up over the edge. After I stood up and dusted myself off, I asked casually, "How's it been?"

"Good! I texted you this morning but you never replied!" he wrapped his long arms around me in a friendly hug. _He smells really good! _I was screaming on the inside.

"I didn't hear it over my music, sorry!" I blushed ruby red and smiled sheepishly. "I was singing -well, screaming- along to _Reden_."

"Haha, I'm glad you like it! You two, get up here! Is Jane the only responsive one?" Bill laughed, turning to the other dumbstruck teens. I cannot believe I'm having a casual conversation with Bill Kaulitz! In person! This is my dream! I watched in glee as Lizzy was swallowed in a hug by Georg. Tom, Gustav and Jack just started a quiet conversation over in the corner, away from the two giggling couples.

"So Jane, would you mind coming to dinner with me?" Bill asked, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. I beamed widely.

"Of course I'd like to join you!" I said. Bill gave me another quick hug. I smiled and turned to yell across the stage.

"Jack! I owe you five bucks!"

"What?" Bill asked, cocking a raised eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later, okay? Break a leg!"

"You Americans have the oddest phrasology," Bill shook his shaggy head. I just winked and jumped off the stage, ready for a concert.

"GO TOKIO HOTEL! ICH LIEBE DICH!" I screamed. The six people on stage looked at me oddly, I blushed again. "I just wanted to be the first fan to scream in the venue tonight."

"Crazy Americans," Georg muttered under his breath, smiling.


	7. A Little Bit Too Fast

**Okay, I wrote this chapter listening to _My Delirium_ by Ladyhawke...so it's super awesome XD!**

**Alrighty! Here's chapter 7! Also: I'm working on writing a book. Funness! **

**Rachel: Danke for talking to me all the time, I hope you get re-obsessed so we can freak out over Bill und Georg together :)**

**Lizzy: Here's your little romance...I be-Phantomed it for you. I don't know if Georg has actually ever seen that movie, but what the heck, right?**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are Jack and the Plot.**

* * *

"Are you guys having a good time tonight?" Bill shouted. His eyes scanned the immense pool of people. They were like some sort of huge animal, pulsing and writhing, every person trying to get closer to the stage. I was in the small area between the stage and the security gate, close enough to touch Bill when he ran by. His eyes finally came to a stop, resting on me. I blushed and screamed like any other fan-girl would. "I can't hear you!" The screaming got louder. It felt like my eardrums were about to pop before the music started and the crowd became reverent again.

"This one is for the most amazing pen pals ever! Get up here and sing with us, Jane, Lizzy and Jack!"

"Did he just invite us up on stage?" I turned to a shocked Lizzy. She nodded mutely. Jack, the only one who wasn't in shock, pulled himself up using the edge of the stage, mimicking the same thing we'd done only a half hour before. I copied him dumbly and Lizzy followed me.

"Say hi to the crowd!" Bill said happily. He was probably oblivious to the shock and nervousness radiating off me and my friends.

"Hi," I stared across the room, my eyes bugging out of my head at the sight before me. The mass of people was expansive and loud, my breathing became shallow as a microphone was shoved into my hands. "I can't sing," I said hurriedly.

"Of course you can," Bill looked down at me, his brown eyes comforting. "I've heard you singing with Lizzy."

"That's different, she can actually sing without sounding like a dying cat," someone in the crowd laughed loudly. I blushed a vibrant tomato-red. "Can I dance?"

"Of course!" Bill's face grew as revering as the audience's. "That would be a treat for all of us! If you'd dance!" He turned to the crowd and smiled widely. "Just for our lovely dancer, we'll be performing a new song...World Behind My Wall!"

"Danke," I whispered, handing a statue-like Lizzy my microphone. She finally snapped out of her stupor.

"I can't sing in front of this many people," she whispered frantically. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. Apparently, so did Georg.

"I'm sure you can, just pretend you're singing to me," he said. She smiled weakly, "You can do it, liebe. I believe in you."

"That was a bit much for a two-month unrelationship...but okay," I mumbled. Lizzy was completely enraptured by Georg, so I assumed my beginning pose for my _World Behind My Wall _dance. As Bill and Lizzy began to sing, I wondered what had happened to Jack. When I looked over, he was comically playing air guitar next to Tom. I smiled as I danced along with the music. There was no sound from the audience (They had obviously not expected this to happen tonight). After the song was finished, and I looked back up, the crowd was still silent as a graveyard. I walked up next to Bill and gave him a hug. He was breathing hard and sweaty. I pulled away and grimaced, someone (I suspect it's the same person) laughed at my expression. Bill laughed too, looking over at me in amusement. I smacked his arm playfully and grabbed the microphone.

"I've spent the last two months talking to some awesome people. I think, for a famous band, that they're pretty awesome friends besides. I got to know them really well, and I'm very thankful for the opportunity. So, LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR TOKIO HOTEL!" I shouted. Everyone in the room began to whoop and holler, scream and shriek, or just make noise in general. From the corner of my eye, I saw Lizzy smile adoringly at Georg, Bill smiling down at me, and Tom and Jack give each other manly hugs. "They're not just rockstars. They're people. Real people with feelings and laughter and smiles I've come to know well. I hope that everyone here tonight has a friend like that. Good night!"

I jumped down off the stage, back to my place in the audience. Bill looked at the mic I had hastily shoved into his hands before I left. He glanced at me with shining brown eyes. Lizzy and Jack joined me in our place. The rest of the concert went smoothly, with little comments thrown our way now and then by the band. By the end, I was sweating my mascara off from dancing around, singing along and cavorting stupdily on the sidelines.

"I am a wreck," I muttered under my breath. "Bill isn't going to want to go on a date with me now!"

"What?" Lizzy called over the screaming of the girls. Bill had just thrown his towel into the masses.

"Nevermind!" I shouted back. After the band had said goodnight to the super-hyped fans, the same bodyguard as before came to collect us. I thanked him for his help earlier in the day.

"No problem little missy," he chortled, "You have such nice manners for a fangirl."

"I'm not crazy obsessive," I defended, sticking my tongue out jokingly.

"Janey, are you teasing my friend here?" Gustav asked, stepping into the hallway from a door marked _Backstage: Authorized Personnel Only. _He jogged down the corridor to meet us halfway to the entrance he had just come out from.

"Sorry Gusti!" I hung my head in fake shame. Gustav laughed and gave me a hug. He, thank the good Lord, had slipped a sweatshirt on over his sweaty frame.

"It's all cool. Come on, the others are about ready to burst out and get you themselves," he smiled. I giggled and followed just behind him.

"Are you excited Jane?" Jack asked, elbowing me in the side teasingly.

"Of course I am!" I said, "I'm going out to dinner with Bill Kaulitz!" I jumped up and down a couple of times to emphasize my point. Gustav laughed up ahead.

"I was expecting that," he said. "Although I'm pretty sure Georg is more nervous about his date than Lizzy."

"Shut up Gusti," Lizzy mumbled. We were closer to the door. I felt my palms beginning to sweat and wiped them hastily on my pant leg. _What if I screw up? What if I say something stupid? What if he's just doing this because he feels obligated to? _I sighed anxiously, cracking my knuckles one after the other. Jack's arm fell across my shoulders and his hand started moving in small circles on my back. It calmed me down fast and I smiled my thanks over to my tall friend. Gustav pulled the door open and motioned us inside with a curt nod of his head. I took one last deep breath and stepped backstage. It had been only four short minutes since the concert had ended, but it felt like forever.

"You're finally here!" Bill sighed in obnoxious relief. I giggled quietly and made my way to his side. He flung his arm around my shoulders and beamed down at me. His smile was infectious. "Are you ready to go?"

"I need to use a restroom," I said shyly. He pointed me towards a door marked _Restrooms_, I was waiting for the "Authorized Personnel Only". I thanked him and jogged over to it. It was clean and white, the eyeliner and mascara bottles littering the counter made me smile to myself. I picked one up and fixed my makeup quickly. I darted back to the group of people chatting and looked around for Bill.

"Where did Billa go?" I asked.

"Don't know," Georg shrugged. I noticed that he was holding hands with an overjoyed Lizzy. _Dudette, he's nineteen! Get a hold of yourself! It's not like we have the option of being with them all the time! _That thought made me stop and think. _Was this a smart idea after all? If we get too attatched, and then they leave..._

"I'm back!" Bill chirped from behind me, moments before his arms crossed in front of my chest and his chin rested on the top of my head.

"Ready to go, popstar?" I asked.

"Yup, come along," I waved to my friends over my shoulder as I was tugged away. When we were out of the building and driving away in a black car, I finally spoke.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere," Bill muttered, aloof.

"Seriously though, tell me," I begged. He just played with a strand of his hair, winding it around his finger and looking blankly at the roof of the vehicle. "_Bill?"_

"No, no matter how cute you are...I'm not telling you!"

"Fine. You're a meaner," I pouted. Bill chuckled and slipped his hand into mine. He was attempting to be stealthy, but failed miserably when his cold ring made my skin shiver. I looked down at our entwined fingers and then up at Bill's hopeful face. "But you'll have to leave."

"Not for three weeks," he said, shrugging.

"It's just so shocking," I whispered, looking up into his eyes. It was moving too fast for me. "It's just a little fast."

"We'll make it if we try, just for a little while," Bill said. I couldn't help but give the guy points for effort.

"Just for a little while," I agreed. We spent the rest of the short ride singing back and forth. I picked _Bring Me To Life _by Evanescance. Bill's eyes crinkled at the edges as he listened to me sing. I had to take it down a couple octaves, but it was still a nice song.

"We're here Mr. Kaulitz," came the driver's voice.

"Danke!" Bill called, pulling his door open. I went to open my door and get out, but Bill beat me to it.

"Aren't you afraid someone will recognize you?" I inquired.

"No, I reserved the place for us, all night." Bill lead me to a small door in the side of a large brick building. "Don't freak out, okay?"

"This is coming from a rockstar I've worshipped since his band was still called Devilish," I rolled my eyes. Bill just snorted and opened the door. Inside the building, it was too dark to see anything clearly. I stumbled along behind Bill, who was holding a flashlight in his hand. "Where are we?"

"You'll see!" Bill said stubbornly. I kept a firm hold on his hand as we walked along through the darkness. Eventually, we came to something soft. Bill pulled me down next to him in a red velvet theater seat.

"A movie?" I asked, cocking a surprised eyebrow. I thought he'd be more original than just a plain old movie.

"Guess again," Bill whispered, his chin brushing my temple as he spoke. My heart fluttered delightfully in my chest as he said those two simple words. The lights went up, and I found myself in the best seats in the house. On the stage, a lone figure stood. It was the narrator, and she began to explain the story of Swan Lake as it happened in the background.

"The ballet!" I gasped. Bill gave my hand a polite squeeze as I watched in avid admiration. The dancers were so graceful and perfect.

"I thought you'd like it," Bill said softly. I nodded and let my head rest on his shoulder. Bill spoke quietly, trying not to bother the dancers. "I was wondering...if..."

BILL'S POV

Ever since she mentioned that issue in the car, I wanted her more than ever. Not in the way Tom did...but I wanted her to be able to talk to me about anything and everything. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want to terminate the face-to-face friendliness we had developed, I couldn't survive over a webcam. I needed her, the human that I could hold hands and laugh with. She rested her head on my shoulder, nuzzling into my neck. I felt butterflies tipping my stomach sideways and upside down.

"I was wondering...if..." I trailed off, not sure how to ask her this.

"If?" she looked up, probing me with her eyes.

"If you would like to hang out again tomorrow," I flinched. Those weren't the words I had planned on saying. The lie slipped out so easily I was scared. Jane smiled happily.

"Of course! But don't you have stuff to do?" her face bunched up thoughtfully.

"They don't need me!"

"You're the only one who talks," she reminded me.

"Nah, they'll do just fine."

"Alright," she laid her head back down. I rested mine on top of hers, stroking the back of her hand with my thumb. This was all I had right now, and by gott I was going to enjoy it.

LIZZY'S POV

Best. Date. Ever.

We went out to dinner at a small resturaunt and played around with our food. We picked off each other's plates like little kids, chatting about basically everything. We disected _Karate Kid_ and I hummed a bit of Phantom of the Opera.

"I really do like that movie, although Meg is a total twit," Georg said. I lit up like a Christmas tree.

"I know! And Madame Giry is _so _goth!" I exclaimed. Goerg looked unabashed.

"I wonder how she knows all this stuff about the Phantom and Christine! It's like they have weekly coffee dates or something!" he said exasperatedly. I laughed, this is my favorite thing to discuss.

"I wonder if anyone stepped back and thought about a safety mechanism for the chandelier!" I chirped. We went on for a half hour, finding mistakes and laughing over our favorite parts. Then, from under the table, came a red rose with a black ribbon.

"I studied up on your username," Georg said sheepishly. I gave the rose a delicate sniff and allowed a blush to fill my cheeks.

"Thank you for one of the best nights ever," I said. Georg stood from the table, throwing a hundred dollars down to cover our bill.

"The pleasure was all mine," we held hands and left the building.

JACK'S POV

While the two dorky couples left for their dates, Gustav and Tom invited me over for some pizza and Rockband. Ever aware of my surroundings, I agreed and jumped in the limo with them.

"Sorry for hitting on you," Tom said, chuckling. I just smirked.

"Like Jane said, you're not the first," I said, shrugging.

"Wow," Gustav rolled his eyes.

"Apparently playing the flute makes you questionable," I said, laughing a little. It was nice day overall.


	8. Million Dollar Accident

**I'm thinking of ending this fiction pretty soon, around 10 or eleven chappies long. PLOT TWIST!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know, I don't own Tokio Hotel *crying* I'M SO SORRY!  
**

* * *

^_PhantomPhan has logged on^_

_^Notafish has logged on^_

NAF: You guys haven't been on in two weeks, what's wrong? The last time we even chatted was when we talked over the cell phones to annoy Bill and Jane.

PP: It's nothing. We're sorry to have worried you. I have to leave soon anyway.

NAF: Something is definitely wrong, I can tell. What happened? Is everyone ok?

PP: It's Jane. She's been injured.

NAF: What do you mean, 'injured'?

PP: I MEAN INJURED!

NAF: Elaborate. Please, we're your friends! If there's something we can do…

PP: Fine. The three of us were walking home from a musical we had gone to see together. Jane, ever aware of safety, looked all four directions before crossing the road. There wasn't a car in sight. (Jack and I were already across because Jane had stopped to tie her shoe) Just as she was halfway across, a drunk man sped around the corner. Jane didn't have a fighting chance. He hit her straight on going 35mph.

NAF: Oh mein gott! Where is she now? Is she okay? What condition is she in?

PP: I'm sitting in the hospital room right now. Her parents are on their way back from Europe and mine are unable to return due to business. She broke her right leg and two ribs. She's also fractured her left wrist. And…she never fully regained consciousness after the accident. Until she does, the doctors won't be able to fully examine her, but they think she may have permanent damage done to her spine.

NAF: Which hospital are you at? What room? We'll be over there in a minute or two!

PP: St. Gerandine for the Hopeful Lost Hospital. Room 483. (Yeah, we requested the room number just for Jane…if she doesn't make it…)

NAF: SHE WILL MAKE IT! From what I know of her, she's strong. We'll be there in a few, lemme go get the guys.

PP: Pray for her, please.

NAF: See you soon Lizzy. I'll pray for her. We all will.

^_PhantomPhan has logged off^_

_^Notafish has logged off^_

JANE'S POV (DREAM)

I saw lights. Two of them, weaving and bobbing. Then there was a sudden force, and everything went black around me. I floated through an inky atmosphere. There was nothing but drug induced rest. Nothing but a black canvas. Faces, so many of them it hurt, sped by at superhuman speeds, blurring the features. I knew Lizzy, Jack, the band. All of them here and gone in seconds. My parents, teachers, friends, and family were a collage of worry and guilt.

I liked the blackness. It was so peaceful and quiet here. No one bothered me or called me a freak. No one made fun of me for listening to my favorite bands, or wearing the clothes I liked. There was no physical pain either, just rest. It seemed so natural and calming, _free falling _almost. Through the raven silence, I heard voices. Soft at first; nervous and panicked. Then there was singing. So soft and delicate, like an angel was murmuring in my ear. Just for me.

_There's nothing and no one we'll missAnd one day we'll look back with no regrets1000 Oceans wide1000 Endless years have died1000 Oceans wide1000 Stars are passing byPassing byPlease don't drift away from mePlease don't drift away from meWe have to go 1000 oceans wideOne 1000 dark years when time has died1000 stars are passing byWe have to go 1000 oceans wide1000 times against an endless tideThen we'll be free_

It sounded like Bill's voice, and I wanted to smile. It was a quiet song meant just for me. Yet the pain and emotion behind the words made me want to cry. I felt a tear falling down my cheek. I wanted to lift my hand and wipe it away, but I had no control over my movement. I wanted to open my eyes! _Why can't I do anything? My eyes won't open! My lips won't move! I want to tell the angel that I am alright! WHY CAN'T I MOVE? _The tears were a torrent now.

"You'll have to leave, sir. Visiting hours are over," came another voice. This one was feminine, disapproving, unfamiliar. I wanted it to go away. "Is the patient _crying?" _

"Yes Ma'am," the angel replied. "Maybe she's reacting to the pain subconsciously."

"N-n-" I pushed my mind to it's limits to get the word out. _I needed the angel by my side through the haze of pain._ "Nein."

"She's waking up!" the annoying woman nearly shrieked.

"I can't leave now!" Angel protested.

"You must, the doctors have to see her."

"Nein…Engel…stays," I whispered. My voice sounded like that of a dying thing. A small, stuttering breath that seemed to shatter the room.

"What did she say?" asked the woman, whom I recognized as a

nurse. I must be in the hospital, though I still couldn't open my eyes.

"It was German," the angel, Bill, explained. "She said 'No, angel stays."

"Who is Angel?" asked the nurse.

"I don't know," Bill shrugged, preparing to leave the room. "Perhaps she is dreaming."

"Nein, singing engel," I choked out. I was frantic now, trying to force the unfamiliar words out of my mouth. _Come back angel! _

"Singing angel?" I heard feet approaching my bedside. I pushed against the medicated restraints on my brain, forcing my stony eyelids open. I blinked against the white light of the foreign room. It was so fake and clean. Bill was sitting at my bedside once more.

"Who is the angel?" he asked.

"You are my angel," I whispered harshly. It hurt so much to speak. I grimaced awkwardly, trying to remember how to move my face muscles. "It hurts."

"I know Jane, just hold on okay?" Bill was frantic now too. I managed to give a small nod and open my hand wide. "What do you want?"

"Hold," I mumbled. His hand reached for mine, porcelain pale against a corpse white. "What happened?"

"You were hit by a car," Bill said, running a hand through his hair. I squinted and tried to wiggle my hand in his. I wanted, for no apparent reason, to touch his hair. He got my hint, lifting his hand with mine and running it through his mane. It tickled. I choked out a laugh, but cringed in pain when my lungs throbbed against my ribcage. Bill stopped immediately. "You broke your right leg and two ribs. Your left wrist is fractured."

"Anything else?" I rasped. Bill's eyes closed and his face looked pained.

"You may have something wrong with your spine," he whispered. I felt more tears coming to my eyes, flooding my cheeks. I couldn't help but cry. _If I can't move my spine, I can't dance. I can't even _walk _with a damaged spine! Please God, help me heal. Let me live the life I was meant to! Unless this is part of your plan, then let me be. And what will happen, will happen. _

"Honey, you have to go now." The annoying nurse returned. She had flaming red hair and a pointed chin. I immediately disliked her.

"He stays, or the doctors can't even touch me. Unless they want a re-enactment of The Exorcist," I smirked. My voice was slowly returning to me as the drugs were losing effect.

"Fine," the nurse stomped away. She returned a few minutes later with an elderly doctor who looked down at me with a wrinkled smile.

"We're going to have to flip you over, but don't worry, you're covered," he and the nurse gently turned me so I was on my stomach. The old man, Dr. Kris (from his nametag) examined me. He poked and prodded. Dr. Kris turned and smiled at Bill, "This is going to need an X-ray. Stay right here young man, we'll return her to you momentarily."

"Thank you," Bill gave a watery smile himself. As I was wheeled around and adjusted, I thought over the last month. Bill and I had gone on a few dates, gotten really close, and eventually labeled each other 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'. It even became 'Facebook official' when we changed our relationship statuses. Lets just say, some fans got angry…and I have my own bodyguard now.

You may be asking _where was this bodyguard the night you were hit by a car, Jane? _It was his one night off a week. I took the opportunity to get injured.

"All done here," the doctor flipped me onto my back again and wheeled me to the small white room that smelled like hand sanitizer. I didn't even notice what they'd done! When I came back into the room, Bill, Gustav, Georg, Tom, Jack and Lizzy were waiting.

"Where are my parents?" I asked.

"Not here yet," Lizzy sighed. I didn't expect them to be. I was just their robot child anyhow. They had me by accident and from then on I raised myself.

"Are you okay?" Gustav asked, pulling a teddy bear from behind his back and handing it to me. It had been altered, I could tell. Instead of a regular teddy bear, this one was white with a red kiss mark on it's face. It had black around it's eyes (someone poorly improvised eyeliner with a Sharpie marker), fluffy black hair on top of it's head, was holding a microphone, and was wearing a shirt that said, _I Love Jane_. I laughed when I saw Tom and Georg blushing.

"We made you a Billabear," they muttered in unison. I laughed at their play on words.

"Thank you very much," I smiled, cradling the soft thing in my arms and petting it's black and white mini-mane. "Ich liebe it!"

"Danke," Georg muttered.

"Bitta," I grinned up at him. Lizzy gravitated towards the bassist and they started a conversation. Little by little, the tension disappeared. Everyone in the room was at peace, and having a good time, until the doctor entered. The grim-faced old man turned directly to me and said the worst words I will ever hear in my life.

"You're spine has been damaged. The only way you will ever be able to walk again is if you go to a doctor in Japan and get it surgically fixed. Of course, this would cost about a million dollars. I'm sorry," and then he walked back out of the room. So informal, so stony. Almost like he was telling someone that his or her bike had been broken. Stoic, cold, empty. That's how I felt.

Broken, helpless, useless, pointless.

"We'll get you that surgery," Bill said determinedly. "We'll have a charity concert!"

"Good idea!" Tom said, snapping his fingers.

"I'll write a new song, just for you!" Bill said to me. I could barely see his face through my tears.

"I-I-I," and then everything went black again. Peacefully, perfectly, black.

* * *

**Unless you give me a nice review...and press that little button right there... I won't update...**


	9. Ich Liebe Dich Means I Love You

**Due to the complaints of Lizzy...I have chosen to write a much better ending. Here you go, something still fluffy...yet more detailed.**

* * *

^_MaidenFiction has logged on^_

_^Caffeinatedskittle has logged on^_

MF: How is life?

CS: Good. How are you?

MF: I can almost dance again! The doctors said I'm one of the fastest people to recover!

CS: Congratulations!

MF: Thanks. How is your European tour? It's been so long since I've seen you! Almost seven months! It's still freaking me out that I'm friends with you guys.

CS: It's been good here. I'm missing you and Liz a ton! Georg is too! Tom is missing his 'dude buddy'. Haha.

MF: Yeah. Lizzy sleeps holding her phone sometimes, she misses Georg a lot.

CS: I miss you a lot.

MF: Thanks, you're one of my best friends.

CS: We've been 'best friends' for nearly five years!

MF: I know! We've had our share of fights too.

CS: And you'll always be my MaidenFiction.

MF: You betcha. And Georg will always like to make smiley faces and refer to me as a Crazy American.

CS: I have to go…see you in a bit I guess.

MF: Yeah, see you later Billa. Ich liebe dich.

CS: I love you.

^_Caffeinatedskittle has logged off^_

_^MaidenFiction has logged off^_

* * *

JANE'S POV

I sat back against my chair, deep in thought. In three days…I would be graduating from Juliard as an actress. I had always wanted this, but never knew I had the potential. I stood, grabbing my iPod off the counter and playing my 'favorites' list. _Na Na Na _by _My Chemical Romance _blared out of the earphones. I smiled to myself at my last memory of this song. Bill and I were dressed as Fun Ghoul and Party Poison (I was Party Poison) at a costume party for my friend. I was Tokio Hotel's 1 fan, officially. I had broadened my music horizons as I grew to love my new group of friends. Bill and Tom had even introduced us on the _Today _show! It was amazing being the friends of a famous band.

I ran my hand through my hair, sighing. I had always loved Bill. We had dated a few times, but never seemed to get anywhere. We were just so close to start with. There was a knock on the door, which I was surprised I could hear through my music. I opened it, and there stood a very familiar mop of raven hair. "BILL!"

I flung my arms around his neck, knocking him backwards into the hallway. He picked himself up, with me still clinging on for dear life.

"Jane, I need to breath," he gasped. I released my arms with a blush. I ducked my head, hiding my face from him. He grabbed my chin with his hands, turning me to face him. I melted under the warm gaze of his brown eyes.

"I love your blush, how many times do I have to tell you that?" he asked, smirking slightly.

"Until I believe you," I said. He leaned down and kissed me. I was surprised, but kissed back.

"Then believe me," he said. I didn't realize what he was doing until he was already on his knee. "Jane Bentley, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Bill…I…YES!" I choked back the happy tears as I felt the cold silver ring slip on my finger. I was twenty-one and he was twenty-two. A little young, if I didn't know that we would make it. He stood, wrapping his long arms around my slim waist and spinning me around. I didn't care that my hair was in a messy bun, or that I was wearing my pajamas in the hallway of my apartment building.

FIVE YEARS LATER

I looked down at the girl cradled in my arms. "She's beautiful."

"Just like her mother," Bill said, kissing the top of my head. He had always been taller than me.

"You're making me blush," I cooed.

"I know," he laughed, bouncing our other daughter in his arms. Twin girls. Samantha Kathleen and Chloe Rose Kaulitz.

"Ich liebe dich," I whispered to Samantha.

"I love you," Bill smiled down at Chloe. Then he turned to me. "You're perfect."


End file.
